ORIGAMI
by baekyeolatte
Summary: Kita ditakdirkan untuk bertemu lagi di sebuah asrama. Awalnya kau tak mengenaliku, walaupun aku sudah sering memberi kode-kode tertentu agar kau mengingatku. Kamar kita yang berhiaskan origami di langit-langitnya, itu kode pertamaku. Namun kau masih saja belum tahu. Origami yang mempertemukan kita. Origami yang mengingatkan pada cerita masa kecil kita. CHANBAEK/T/FLUFF/SCHOOL-LIFE
1. Chapter 1

ORIGAMI

-Copyright ©baekye0latte All Rights Served-

Casts : Byun Baekhyun ; Park Chanyeol

Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol

Genre : School Life ; Friendship ; Romance ; Humor ; Fluff

Rated : T

Warning : Boy x Boy ; Yaoi

PART 1

AUTHOR POV

"Ah, akhirnya sampai juga." Seorang namja kecil menampakkan kakinya di depan gerbang sekolah barunya, tangannya menggenggam koper dan bahunya menumpu ransel besar di punggungnya. Ia menghela nafasnya lega sambil melihat kearah sekitar sekolah itu dari luar gerbang.

Ketika ia hendak menyeret kopernya lagi masuk melewati gerbang, seorang satpam menghampirinya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya.

Namja kecil itu sontak menoleh kearah kanannya, mendapati satpam itu tersenyum kearahnya menawarkan bantuan. Ia segera melepaskan genggamannya dari kopernya lalu beralih membuka ransel, mengacak-acak isi dalamnya untuk menemukan sesuatu. "A-ah, A-aku murid baru disini..."

Tangannya masih mencari lembaran kertas bukti, setelah ia mendapatkannya, namja itu langsung memberikannya kepada satpam itu. "Ini tanda buktinya. Aku akan mulai belajar disini hari ini."

Satpam itu membaca lembaran itu sebentar, lalu ia memberikannya kembali ke namja kecil itu. "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi ke ruang administrasi untuk mengambil seragam dan kunci kamarmu. Dan, oh- ini peta sekolah untuk anak baru. Kau bisa memakai ini untuk ke ruang administrasi." Namja kecil itu menerima peta itu dan segera menbungkukkan badannya 90 derajat.

"Gamsahamnida~"

BAEKHYUN POV

Sebenarnya agak sulit menemukan ruang administrasi hanya dengan melihat peta yang diberikan satpam tadi. Tapi untung saja aku masih bisa menemukan ruang itu. Setelah menerima seragam dan kunci kamar di ruang administrasi, ku tarik koperku lagi menuju kamarku yang baru. Hal ini sungguh melelahkan bagiku karena koper yang ku bawa sangat besar, tidak lupa ransel ku yang juga besar bertengger di bahuku.

Oh yaampun. Dan kamarku berada di lantai 3.

Aku berharap di gedung asrama ada lift, namun harapanku belum dikabulkan. Oh yatuhan, mengapa tidak ada lift di asrama ini? Tegakah mereka membiarkanku membawa barang-barang sebanyak ini melewati tangga sampai ke lantai 3? Ah yasudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku harus tetap menggunakan tangga ini.

"Mengapa ini sangat berat... ugh," aku menggertu di tengah-tengah menaiki tangga. Suaraku menjadi gema sesaat. Masih ku tarik koperku, tetap berusaha menaiki tangga-tangga itu.

Sesampainya di lantai 3, aku berjongkok sebentar sekedar untuk beristirahat. Jantungku tak berhenti berdebar, aku kelelahan. Nafasku juga tersenggal-senggal sekarang. "Woah daebak Byun Baekhyun. Kau menaiki tangga dengan membawa barang sebanyak ini."

Merasa sudah cukup beristirahat, aku berdiri lagi untuk mencari kamarku. Aku melihat kembali kunci kamarku, terdapat nomor disana. "Kamar 234." Aku menolehkan kepalaku kanan-kiri bergantian sambil berjalan melewati lorong gedung mencari pintu itu. "232...233...234! nah, 234!"

Feeling so excited, aku langsung membuka pintu kamar itu. Setelah pintu sepenuhnya terbuka aku dikejutkan oleh gantungan-gantungan origami yang tepat berada di depan mataku. Aku menyeringai singkat karena kaget lalu melanjutkan kembali menyeret koperku ke dalam kamar.

Kamarnya sudah terisi rapi oleh barang-barang. Aku yakin di kamar ini aku tak akan sendirian. Pasti ada satu roommate ku yang tinggal disini juga. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan kiri sambil menyeret koperku.

"Annyeonghaseyo?"

Tidak ada yang menyahut. "Annyeonghaseyoooo?"

Untuk yang kedua kali pun juga tidak ada.

Ah baiklah, mungkin tidak ada orang disini.

Pandanganku lalu tertuju pada sebuah sofa besar ditengah-tengah ruangan. Aku menghampiri sofa itu lalu segera menghempaskan diriku disana. Ah, Aku lelah. Sofa ini ternyata nyaman untuk tempat istirahat sejenak.

Dari sofa ini aku bisa melihat sisi-sisi kamar dengan jelas. Yang pertama ku lihat adalah banyak sekali origami. Origami-origami itu yang paling menarik perhatianku. Mengapa orang itu menggangtungkan banyak sekali origami di atap-atap kamarnya? Dan aku juga melihat ada pintu kamar mandi tepat di sebelah meja belajar, disana terdapat 2 meja belajar yang buku-bukunya terletak sangat rapi. Lalu ku tolehkan pandanganku ke arah kanan, disana terdapat satu kasur dibawah yang lumayan besar, dan apa itu? Ada sebuah tangga. Tangga menuju lantai atas. Mungkin di atas ada satu kasur lagi untukku? Ah, aku ini sok tahu sekali sih.

Merasa sudah cukup melihat-lihat kamar ini, aku menyenderkan kepalaku di sofa. Mulai memejamkan mataku untuk tidur. Tapi tak lama kemudian, bunyi kenop pintu di buka terdengar. Aku segera membuka mataku lagi dan duduk tegak menjauhi sandaran sofa.

Tak lama pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan satu namja jangkung yang hendak masuk ke kamar ini. Yang pertama dia lihat adalah aku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam membisu tidak tahu harus apa. Namun tanpa diduga-duga dia menampilkan senyumnya padaku, "o-oh annyeonghaseyo, kau sudah sampai? Aku menunggu kedatanganmu."

Sungguh aku heran. Kupikir dia akan bertanya "siapa kau?" Atau mengusirku seperti "pergi kau dari kamarku, kamar ini hanya milikku." Tapi apa?

Teman sekamarku ini sangat baik, man. Betapa beruntungnya aku.

Aku segera mengulum senyum kearahnya, "ah, annyeonghaseyo. Byun Baekhyun imnida~"

TBC!

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Halo! Makasih yang udah baca. Jangan lupa di review ya :) karena review kalian juga mempengaruhi semangat author buat update lagi! Terimakasih banyak!


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

AUTHOR POV

'Cklek cklek krek'

"Ah akhirnya terbuka juga." batin Chanyeol. Dia segera memutar kenop pintu dan menelusupkan tubuhnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Yang pertama dia lihat adalah seorang namja kecil yang sedang terduduk di sofa kamarnya sambil menatap takut-takut kearahnya. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui keberadaannya disana, namun Chanyeol berusaha untuk menyambutnya dengan hangat.

"O-oh annyeonghaseyo, kau sudah sampai? Aku menunggu kedatanganmu." Chanyeol mengulas senyum kearah Baekhyun sementara tangannya menutup pintu kamar.

Mengetahui Chanyeol yang menyambutnya hangat, Baekhyun langsung mengulum senyum membalas tatapannya, "Ah, annyeonghaseyo. Byun Baekhyun imnida~"

"Sepertinya kau sedang melihat-lihat kamar barumu ini ya? Bagaimana? Kau suka kamarnya?" Chanyeol mengoceh panjang, disisi lain ia juga ingin membuat suasana menjadi tidak canggung dengan mengajak ngobrol si namja kecil itu.

Chanyeol membuka kulkas untuk mengambil botol air mineral dingin dan mengambil dua cangkir gelas dari nampan yang ada diatas meja makan. Setelahnya ia menghampiri sofa dan meletakkan botol dan gelas di meja ruang tengah.

"Gomawo..." ucap Baekhyun malu-malu. Setelahnya Baekhyun langsung membenarkan posisi duduknya, membawa pandangan matanya kearah Chanyeol. "Kamar ini bagus, aku nyaman berada disini. Dan aku juga sangat berterima kasih kepadamu karena kau telah menerimaku disini dengan baik." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Ah hahaha. Tidak perlu seperti itu, memang itu tugasku sebagai teman sekamarmu bukan? Aku harus menyambut teman kamarku dengan baik juga." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya ke depan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun kaget dan memandang Chanyeol penuh tanya. "Oh iya, kenalkan. Aku Park Chanyeol. Aku sampai lupa mengenalkan diriku padamu hahaha."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku namja jangkung di depannya. Lalu ia sambut uluran tangan Chanyeol, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menggoyang-goyangkan sedikit tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam itu. "Senang berkenalan denganmu." Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, senyuman yang kesekian kalinya untuk Chanyeol.

Mereka saling berbagi senyuman dan tiba-tiba Baekhyun sadar, tangan mereka masih menggenggam satu sama lain. "Ehm." Baekhyun melirik genggaman tangan mereka lalu beralih memandang Chanyeol lagi.

Mendengar dehaman Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkesiap salah tingkah, apalagi di tambah dengan wajah Baekhyun yang sudah merah membuatnya menjadi malu sendiri. Ia segera melepas genggaman mereka, mata Chanyeol tak berhenti-hentinya melihat ke sekeliling atap kamar mencoba untuk menyembunyikan raut malu di wajahnya.

Suasana canggung kembali membendung diantara mereka. Kali ini Baekhyun yang tak tahan dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari topik pembicaraan lebih dulu. "Hm, Chanyeol. Mengapa kau menggantungkan banyak sekali origami diatas sana?" Tangan Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk ke atas namun pandangannya masih menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke gantungan-gantungan origami diatas mereka. "Oh, itu karena aku suka membuat kreasi dari origami. Agar karya-karya ku tidak dibuang oleh petugas yang bersih-bersih, lebih baik aku jadikan hiasan kamar saja. Lagipula, origami-origami itu bagus kan untuk digantungkan disana?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas. "Bagus juga. Tapi itu terlalu banyak, menurutku sih."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Ah tapi kan bagus."

"Kau belajar dari siapa membuat kreasi dari origami-origami itu?" Tangan Baekhyun mengambil cangkir yang berada di meja dan menuangkan air mineral dingin ke dalamnya. Lalu ia menyesapnya, matanya masih melirik Chanyeol yang sedang berbicara.

"Sejak aku bertemu teman kecilku yang suka membawa origami ke sekolah. Dia yang mengajakku berkreasi dengan origami, setiap hari pasti ada saja bentuk origami yang kami buat bersama. Dia juga selalu rajin membawa buku panduan origami, dari situ kami belajar bersama. Dan sampai sekarang, aku masih suka bermain origami untuk mengisi waktu luang. Walaupun tidak semua cara aku ingat sih, jadi ku buat seadanya saja."

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, "Woah, temanmu baik sekali Yeol. Dia mau berbagi origami denganmu. Padahal setahuku, harga origami itu lumayan loh." Mendengar respon Baekhyun, Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dengan raut muka yang agak sinis dan ia melipat tangannya di depan dada, "ah maksudmu aku tak mampu beli origami? Begitu?"

Baekhyun langsung menggeleng cepat. Matanya melebar, kaget. "Ti-tidak! Bukan itu maksudku! Kau salah paham!"

Chanyeol tertawa. Kalau dilihat-lihat Baekhyun lucu juga disaat ia panik seperti ini. Matanya yang kecil berusaha membulat karena kaget. Oh, man. Itu imut sekali. "Ah, kau ini berlebihan sekali. Aku hanya bercanda Baekhyun-ssi." Cibiran Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menggambil bantal yang berada di dekatnya lalu ia lemparkan tepat ke wajah Chanyeol. "Kau menyebalkan sekali."

Saat bantal itu sudah melayang menuju wajahnya, Chanyeol segera mengindar namun tetap saja ia kena bantalnya. "Eit, kena sedikit." katanya.

"Sudahlah, kau mandi sana. Tempat tidurmu di lantai atas." lanjut Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu segera beranjak dari sofa. Bersiap-siap untuk mandi.

〰〰〰〰 skip time 〰〰〰〰

CHANYEOL POV

Akhirnya aku bisa merasakan kasur empuk yang indah ini lagi. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan bagiku.

Ya, aku bertemu teman kecilku disini. Dia. Byun Baekhyun.

Dia tidak banyak berubah. Dia itu sudah semakin besar tapi tinggi badannya masih saja pendek. Mata kecil itu masih tetap sama, selalu membuat gemas setiap orang yang menatapnya.

Yang aku heran, kenapa dia masih belum mengenalku saat ia melihat gantungan-gantungan origami di atap kamar ini? Ah, dia itu kenapa sih.

Padahal aku sudah menyempatkan waktuku untuk membuat itu semua sebagai petunjuk pertama. Dia itu polos sekali, sama seperti yang dulu. Dan aku suka sifat Baekhyun yang seperti itu. Membuatku gemas setiap melihat tingkah lakunya didepanku.

Dan... Apakah dia masih belum sadar kalau aku ini teman kecilnya?

Itu artinya aku harus berusaha lebih keras lagi agar dia cepat mengenaliku. Aku tak mau terus-terusan seperti ini, menjadi orang asing baginya padahal aku dan Baekhyun saling mengenal.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku berat. Suasana kamar malam ini sepi sekali. Aku mengambil ponselku dan mengecek jam, oh- pukul 8:30 PM.

Apakah Baekhyun sudah tertidur?

Aku mencoba menendang atap tempat tidurku yang langsung menjadi batasan antara kasurku dan kasur Baekhyun di atas.

'Pakkk' one shot.

Suara-suara besi bergetaran terdengar. Aku terkikik pelan. Tapi, mana ada suara Baekhyun?

'Pakk' two shots. Besi-besi itu bergetaran lagi.

Namun Baekhyun masih belum menjawab. Untuk memastikannya aku berucap agak keras, "Byun Baekhyun! Kau sudah tertidur?"

Aku tunggu beberapa saat tapi tetap saja, tidak ada jawaban. Ah mungkin dia sudah tertidur. Kalau begitu, aku akan menyusulnya. Aku langsung meraih guling dan ku dekap guling itu, setelahnya aku pejamkan mataku.

 _'Selamat malam, Baekhyun temanku.'_

TBC!

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Halo! Author langsung update chap.2 nih karena chap.1 emang pendek banget sih haha. Makasih yang udah baca, jangan lupa review lagi! Author makin berasa lebih dihargai kalo kalian review lebih banyak :) See you soon on the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3

"Ya! Chanyeol! Cepatlah!" Tangan Baekhyun tak berhenti menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi. Ia terus saja menggigit bibirnya karena cemas. Bagaimana tidak? Ia dan Chanyeol sama-sama bangun terlambat! Baekhyun tidak mau menjadi murid terlambat pada hari pertama sekolahnya. Argh, menyebalkan sekali.

Sementara Chanyeol yang berada di kamar mandi masih asyik bermain busa-busa yang ia dapat dari sabun yang dipakainya. Astaga Chanyeol, kau tidak dengar Baekhyun sudah berteriak dan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi untuk menyuruhmu cepat keluar dari sana?

Baekhyun menggedor pintunya lebih keras, merasa tidak sabaran sekaligus kesal. "Chanyeol! Kau tahu kita sudah terlambat kan?! Astaga kumohon cepatlah keluar!" Ia berteriak frustasi.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Chanyeol keluar dari balik pintunya dengan pakaian seragam lengkap. Dia sudah rapi, berbeda jauh dengan Baekhyun yang masih mengenakan baju tidur. "Ah, ppalli ppalli!" Baekhyun dengan tidak sabaran menarik bahu Chanyeol agar cepat keluar dari kamar mandi. Setelahnya Baekhyun yang langsung melesat ke dalam kamar mandi itu.

"Ck, dia itu rempong sekali." Chanyeol berdecak, menatap pintu kamar mandi yang sudah tetutup itu heran.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun sudah selesai mandi. Begitu dia keluar pintu kamar mandi, ia segera berlari sana-sini dengan cepat. Mengambil roti di meja makan dan menaruhnya di mulutnya sambil berlari cepat ke meja belajarnya untuk merapikan alat-alat tulis. Chanyeol yang masih santai duduk di kursi meja makan hanya bisa melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menyambi beberapa pekerjaan dengan terburu-buru, kepala Chanyeol menoleh kanan-kiri bergantian mengikuti jalan perginya Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah selesai? Ayo berangkat." ucap Baekhyun yang agak tidak jelas suaranya karena ia masih menaruh rotinya diantara kedua bibirnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil tasnya, bersiap-siap keluar kamar. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati pintu, Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Dengan terburu-buru mereka berlari melewati lorong demi lorong. Bodo amatdeh, yang penting mereka bisa sampai di kelas secepatnya.

Namun sayang, mereka berlari juga sudah sia-sia, bel sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Mungkin sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Namun Baekhyun tetap berusaha keras berlari, ia masih berpegang teguh kalau dia tak ingin datang terlambat.

Dan akhirnya mereka sampai juga di depan pintu yang bertuliskan "2-1". Dengan segera Chanyeol membuka pintunya diikuti Baekhyun di belakangnya.

Semua pandangan seisi kelas langsung terarah kepada mereka berdua. Cha Sonsaengnim sempat kaget sedikit karena suara deritan pintu kelas yang cukup keras saat dibuka.

"Annyeonghaseyo~ maafkan kami terlambat. Kami bangun kesiangan." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membungkukkan badan mereka tepat 90 derajat di depan kelas. Merasa cukup membungkuk, mereka menegakkan tubuh lagi kembali seperti semula.

Cha Sonsaengnim berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, untuk melihatnya lebih jelas. "O-oh? Kau anak baru ya?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tubuh Baekhyun dengan kayu yang biasa dibawanya ketika mengajar. Baekhyun segera mengangguk, tersenyum ke arah Cha Sonsaengnim. "Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." lanjut Cha Sonsaengnim.

Pandangan Baekhyun beralih ke murid-murid di kelas itu. Ia tersenyum sejenak, lalu mulai mengenalkan dirinya. "Ne, Annyeonghaseyo~ Byun Baekhyun imnida. Senang bertemu kalian." Selanjutnya ia bungkukkan lagi badannya 90 derajat di depan kelas.

"Yak untuk kalian berdua, kalian tetap mendapatkan hukuman untuk bersih-bersih kelas ini sepulang sekolah. Dan sekarang, silahkan duduk di tempat yang kosong." ucap Cha Sonsaengnim.

Chanyeol dapat mendengar jelas helaan nafas berat Baekhyun. Ia segera menepuk pundak Baekhyun agar mengikutinya menuju kursi yang dimaksud Cha Sonsaengnim. Mereka duduk bersebelahan hari itu.

〰〰〰〰〰〰 skip time 〰〰〰〰〰〰

Tak terasa hari siang sudah berganti sore. Sungguh, hari ini sungguh melelahkan bagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tetapi penderitaan mereka belum selesai, mereka harus bersih-bersih kelas dulu sebelum kembali ke asrama.

Semua murid yang tadi berada di kelas itu sudah pergi sejak tadi. Tinggal tersisa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, berdua.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "apa yang harus dilakukan?" Nada bicaranya terlihat lelah, begitu jelas di telinga Chanyeol.

"Kurasa kita harus memindahkan meja-meja ini ke pinggir ruangan. Agar bisa lebih mudah untuk menyapu dan mengepel lantainya." ujar Chanyeol sambil mengambil langkah untuk mendorong salah satu meja di belakang.

Baekhyun segera mengangguk, lalu mendorong meja yang lainnya di bagian depan. Suara-suara deritan antara kaki meja dan lantai menggema dimana-mana. Hanya itu yang salah satunya terdengar di seluruh bagian gedung. Karena suasana di gedung saat ini memang sangat sepi dan mulai gelap.

Setelah semua meja sudah dipindah ke pinggir, Baekhyun mengambil sapu dan mulai menyapu dari bagian belakang ke depan kelas. Diikuti Chanyeol, ketika Baekhyun sudah selesai menyapu ia segera mengepel lantainya.

Dan tiba-tiba- "AAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan itu terdengar.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba memekik keras karena terpeleset lantai yang basah itu. Melihat itu mata Chanyeol langsung membelalak kaget, segera mejatuhkan pel itu ke lantai dan berlari mendekati Baekhyun, menangkap tubuhnya yang sedang terkulai ingin jatuh itu.

Dan- 'Hap!'

Chanyeol berhasil menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang sebentar lagi menyentuh lantai. Baekhyun masih membelalakkan matanya kaget, lebih kaget dari yang tadi.

 _Oh my god, tubuhku tak menyentuh lantai?_ tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol dari dekat saat ini. Jarak yang bisa dibilang sangat dekat. Wajah Chanyeol dengan raut yang menampilkan rasa ke khawatiran dengan segala peluh di sekelilingnya, ia bisa melihat semuanya.

Tapi tunggu? Sepertinya ia pernah mengenal wajah ini?

Baekhyun segera memejamkan matanya. Ia berusaha mengingat.

Namun Chanyeol berpikiran lain, ia kira Baekhyun memejamkan matanya karena takut dicium. Dengan segera Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun dan membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri tegak lagi.

"E-Ehm." ia berdeham sebentar, menghilangkan rasa canggung yang datang itu.

Baekhyun hanya menatap biasa ke arah Chanyeol, seakan tak terjadi apa-apa pada mereka. Sementara Chanyeol sudah mati-matian menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol, _Ah benar. Aku pernah mengenalnya. Namun aku masih belum mengingat dia itu siapa?_

 _AAAAAH siapa dia sebenarnyaaa?!_ teriaknya dalam hati.

Baekhyun buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Ia harus mengembalikan situasi seperti semula. "Chanyeol-ah, apakah kita sudah selesai? Kalau sudah sebaiknya kita kembalikan meja-meja itu ke tempat semula?" ucap Baekhyun yang sontak membuat Chanyeol kaget sejenak.

"A-ah, sudah! Ayo kita kembalikan agar cepat kembali ke asrama!" ucap Chanyeol yang terdengar antusias, ia juga berusaha mengembalikan situasi canggung menjadi biasa.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka selesai membereskan meja-meja itu. Dengan tidak sabaran mereka mengambil tas dan segera berjalan melewati lorong-lorong gedung sekolah yang menuju ke asrama mereka. Chanyeol berjalan duluan, sementara Baekhyun membuntuti Chanyeol dari belakang.

〰〰〰〰〰〰 skip time 〰〰〰〰〰〰

CHANYEOL POV

Ah kenapa tadi aku terlihat sangat gugup di depan Baekhyun?

Astaga ini sungguh memalukan.

Lihatlah tadi pipiku tak berhenti-hentinya menampilkan warna merah di permukaannya.

Aku yakin pasti tadi Baekhyun melihatnya.

Dan... oh aku teringat sesuatu!

Apakah Baekhyun sudah mengingatku?

Raut wajahnya berusaha mengingat-ingat siapa aku saat tadi aku menahannya terjatuh.

Benarkah itu?

Apakah dia sudah mengetahui siapa aku?

Ah aku pun tak tahu. Ya sudahlah, mungkin aku membutuhkan waktu lebih banyak untuk menunggunya. Tapi ku harapsih, semoga dia lebih cepat mengenaliku.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

TBC! Haloooo! Update cepet gaksih? Udah bilang aja cepet. H3h3. Gimana? Udah panjang beloooom? Tolong di review lagi yaa :) terimakasih banyak!


End file.
